Christmas Gift
by Bathory Peverell
Summary: Ninja Mullet's gift hunting turns into something more when trouble literally walks up to him. Can he find the right gift for Shiro in time? A belated christmas fic I hope you all like.


Christmas Gift

Author's Note: Belated Christmas fic that I hope you all would love. I don't know if I characterised Keith right enough or too Au, so please bear with me. Probably with a bunch of grammatical errors too. I intended this fic to be published on Christmas Eve but I couldn't seem to get all of if out. But better late than never hahaha.

Summary: Ninja Mullet's gift hunting turns into something more when trouble literally walks up to him. Can he find the right gift for Shiro in time?

PS: Please Review!

Christmas shopping wasn't Keith Kogane's forte thank you.

It was just Keith's luck that a snatcher tries to make a victim out of him.

It starts fairly as harmless as it could be.

Which involved Keith Kogane being where he was, in the middle of a mall full of people shopping last minute to give to their loved ones. Maybe they were like Keith who took all the time in the world brainstorming what gift to buy so not to end up with a mind gnawing _thank you for the gift I appreciate the essence of giving_ smile and still ended with blank.

He had spent all day picking out gifts for his friends: Allura, Lance, Pidge, Coran and Hunk. He's left with one more gift to find and believe here that Keith is being honest when he says Shiro is probably the hardest person to buy a gift for. He's the sort of person who appreciate **anything**.

Think of the devil and he shall appear, his mobile phone rang with the name TAKASHI SHIROGANE plastered on it.

Keith grinned despite the fact this was the source of his grief and gift buying anxiety. The newly promoted Police Captain Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane.

"Hello?"

"Keith, I'm on my way to Allura's place for the Christmas party- Keith winced - we can go together if you like?" Shiro said straight-to-the-point, merry and happy.

"No." Keith replied in an instant. " I mean I still have things to do... and I haven't started wrapping at all... you know what I'll just make my way there on my own." He almost facepalmed at how rude he sounded.

"I thought you were neck-deep on that cold case you reopened because the murderer waltzed in the precinct with the shovel he used to bury the prom kid in a suit case after so many years and wouldn't say where he buried the second kid he picked up and buried in a suitcase the second time. You were racing against the clock."

Or in an explanation that made sense; there was a three decade old cold case that got reopened because the ill and dying murderer marched in and confessed point blank that he did it. And also confessed he buried another kid in a suitcase and wouldn't specify where so it sent Shiro and his whole department in a rapid search for the identity alone and location before the time is up and the kid runs out of oxygen.

"He's alive." Keith could just rattle how many emotions Shiro enclosed with such a short statement: relief, hope, joy, compassion and many more. Shiro was one of the people out their that can restore faith in humanity.

"My officers managed to convince him the importance of life. He was a dying man, but he lived and had moments that felt he was truly alive. But Kevin had just reach the point of his life where he can honestly say the same. He spilled the location after that." Shiro informed earnestly.

"That's-" whatever Keith was going to say was cut short as his phone was tugged away forcefully from his surprised hand.

Honestly Keith wasn't stunned that his phone got snatched, but the fact he got robbed when talking to NYPD's Police Captain with the aforementioned phone.

It was merely a momental lack of action that Keith regretted.

Because somebody screamed a short distance away from him. Keith ran and saw a woman shielding her child from a man with a knife. Judging from the pink purse matching the woman's coat in the hands of the thief, it was hers and she put up a fight over it causing the man to bring out his knife. It was the same man.

As the thief was about to run through the woman with his knife, Keith launched himself at the man and grabbed his knife wielding arm. Shocked the thief a few steps off balanced while Keith wrestled the knife away from the woman's general direction.

The fucking thief head butted him when he noticed that some were calling mall security and made his escape.

One glance at the shock woman collapsed on floor hugging her boy while a good nurse still in his uniform stepped out to help, released Keith of all his restraint. The Bastard was going to pay.

Unimpeded, (Lance always said Keith had a head as hard as his heart.) Keith put on a chase to catch the guy. To be fair he made it easy.

Idiot was dressed for stealth, probably the stupidest move to do because he was tragically out of place and noticeable in black leather and washed out brown hoodie in the light of every Christmas decor ( which included very bright lights) Another miscalculation is that Keith is athletic and in his element, meaning he was faster.

The guy had noticed, in panic he toppled a whole container of discounted balls for children.

If there was one thing Keith was good at, it was improvising, so when he saw one soccer ball in the bunch and the culprit still in range he made do.

He stopped right in front of the ball with his right foot and put all force in his left as he lock his ankle, straightened his kicking leg and angled his body into a stance he hadn't done in years but still bodily remember. Then he kicked, to his delight, the ball soared true.

Right at the head of the insipid.

It collided and sent the leather jacket man sprawling into the ground. Before the guy can get his bearings straight he yelped and groaned in pain as Keith kneed him on his back and twisted his arm. One hand keeping his face kissing the floor.

"Call security!" He barked. "This man almost stabbed someone!"

The security came bringing a rather anxious old man who walked up to Keith with grateful eyes.

"My name is John Dawson, the father of Layla - I mean the woman you saved. I was in the bathroom - and then -" the man smiled strained, "- that. You don't know how grateful I am for saving my baby."

Keith could tell that the man seem to be in shock himself. Keith didn't blame him, if he was any second late...Mr. Dawson would have lost a daughter for Christmas.

" I did what anyone would've done" Keith claimed uncomfortably and perhaps a bit bashfully.

"I might look like a fragile old man to you, but I'm a veteran. I fought my way back to my little girl just as much for the country."

Mr. Dawson fished something out pocket. With one hand he took one of Keith's and pushed a warm, round medal - no a dented pocket watch onto his hand. " Please, you don't know what this means for me."

He further explained, "This is the lucky charm my late wife commissioned before I got deployed. Take it."

Now Keith felt severely unqualified of such treasure. "Wait, I don't- this is - I can't possibly accept something so precious!"

"My wife would have done the same. It might help you or help you keep a peace of mind if you give it to someone you always worry about. It took a bullet for me." His veined hands clutched Keith's.

That did the trick. Keith remembered all the hospital visits; of the black eyes, bullets and injuries Shiro took in the line of duty. All the time Keith spent pacing outside the ER, frustrated at being able to do nothing at all. Maybe this watch can help keep Shiro out of dangerous situations.

"My friend's working in law enforcement - in homicide." Keith admitted. "He drives me crazy with worry. He'll love this. Thank you.


End file.
